1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boot warming devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boot warmer apparatus which is securable about the toe portion of a boot and to the ankle portion of a boot to provide plural securement organizations and impart warmth to the associated boot by means of a warming module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boot warming means is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have typically been structurally integrated into the organization of the boot or have been of such bulky and awkward structure as to render their usage awkward and limited. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop boot warming apparatus which may be easily and efficiently utilized when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,080 to Sanders provides a superimposed portion wherein the portion securable to a boot by means of a lace and tie string arrangement has formed therein plurality of pockets for securement of portable heaters prior to the installation of the heating device to the associated boot or shoe. The Sanders patent, while a useful means for heating a boot, requires the removal of the device from the boot prior to the installation of the heating units and is of an extensive and elaborate organization, as compared to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,282 to Ziegelheafer sets forth an overshoe wherein a panel is fitted to a wearer's foot with a thermal sleeve overfitting at least a portion of the overshoe housing the toes of a wearer. The thermal sleeve is secured to the sole of the overshoe by adhesive layer. The patent presents a relatively complex boot structure as compared to the easily installed and utilized boot warming adjunct of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,736 to Polichena sets forth a boot with a cavity in a sole portion for positioning of a portable heater therein. The positioning and effectiveness of the Polichena patent is of relatively remote structural relationship to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,274 to Michalski sets forth a boot provided with a plurality of apertures overlying the instep portion such that a securable overlying member may selectively enclose a portable heater in the warming of the boot. The relatively elaborate organization of the Michalski patent requires a special boot as opposed to the instant invention that may be universally applied to any conventional boot or shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,764 to Rock, et al., sets forth a warming cap mountable about the toe of a boot and securable thereunder by means of an associated snap fastening strap. An overlying compartment may house a warming unit. The Rock patent does not provide the securement to the boot nor is it as universally applicable due to the limited length of the housing as opposed to the instant invention that may be positioned based on comfort to an associated boot or shoe.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved boot warming apparatus that addresses both the problems of effectiveness and comfort, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.